


If The Dress Fits

by alba17



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives Arthur something he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Dress Fits

He can't bear it. The slick slide of red across Merlin's mouth, the smoky dark smudges that bring out the blue of his eyes, eyelashes thick against his cheek. His face is flushed, bright spots of colour heating those eye-catching cheekbones. Arthur touches a finger to one of them now, slides it across the jut of bone, as Merlin casts his eyes down, a tremor in his breath.

Arthur curls the tip of his finger under the neckline of the dress, the velvet dark against Merlin's pale, pale chest; a palm pressed against the flat plane, against the bodice meant to be filled with soft full breasts. Instead there's the small tight nub of Merlin's nipple rubbing through the fabric against Arthur's hand, taunting. His fingers spread over the spare pectoral muscles, and Merlin's chest heaves, sucking in a breath as he leans into the touch, eyelashes fluttering downward.

The elegant line of Merlin's collarbone mesmerizes him, newly exposed and free of its neckerchief as it is, the bone setting off the slim arch of the neck, long and lean, a slow glide up to his jaw. He imagines his tongue and lips on that smooth ivory skin, sharp sucks and bites leaving it marred with his brand for all to see. He takes a shaky breath, hands trailing down the furrows of Merlin's narrow ribcage, coming to rest on the slim waist sheathed in velvet.

He looks up and their eyes meet, Merlin's wide and dark, a midnight blue perfectly in tune with the colour of the dress.

"Merlin, I...You didn't have to do this."

"Shhh..." Merlin touches Arthur's lips with his index finger. "Don't think. It's all right."

Arthur searches his eyes, practically luminous now, enlarged by the dark kohl. He forgets to think for a moment, lost in them. Long fingers curl around his neck, pulling him forward with a warm pressure, and there's no time to think because Merlin's lips are on his, soft and lush, insistent. His arms wrap around that thin waist - _it feels so right_ \- and it's all a hot slide of mouths meeting and lips yielding, Merlin's tongue supple and sweet against his, his blood thrumming in his ears and pooling in his groin, and yes, yes, it's all perfect, it's more than he could ask for.

Later when the dress lies in an indigo puddle on the floor, and Merlin's lips look ravaged and raw, Arthur runs his finger down that pale neck on which purple now blooms, and looks wonderingly at his manservant.

"You don't mind wearing the dress and the paint?"

Merlin twines some of Arthur's hair around his finger, then smooths it down, his hand coming to a rest on Arthur's neck. "Wasn't it me who gave you the idea?" he says, with a cocked eyebrow and a little smirk. "No, I..." He hesitates, turning serious. "Arthur." He pulls Arthur toward him with gentle hands and a direct gaze. "It's what I want too." The remains of the paint have stained his lips ruby red, and Arthur can't hear anything for the wild thumping of his blood in his head as Merlin kisses him with low-burning intensity, like the glowing coals of a banked fire. When he opens his eyes again as their lips part, Merlin's smiling at him, one of those smiles that makes Arthur feel like he can do anything and he can't help but grin like a mad man in return.

"Well, then." His hand trails down Merlin's naked torso and lingers between his legs, Merlin's hips rising to meet it. "Next time, I'd like to see you nick that green number of Morgana's."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello) Log in to view. 




End file.
